


Birthday Revelations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [387]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fallen Angels, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Birthdays in the early years after my parents' deaths were largely photo opportunities to show just how kind and generous the First Family was to take in the poor, rich orphan boy.  Just like all of the holidays became in that couple of years I was with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 October 2016  
> Word Count: 359  
> Prompt: learn  
> Summary: Birthdays in the early years after my parents' deaths were largely photo opportunities to show just how kind and generous the First Family was to take in the poor, rich orphan boy. Just like all of the holidays became in that couple of years I was with them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series stream of consciousness, taking place nebulously after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This ended up more introspective than I'd initially expected. And I rather like how it turned out. And the last line becoming an existential crisis? Yeah, I can see that happening.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

My thirtieth birthday was kind of a clusterfuck, if you want to get right down to it. Not that I've ever really been all that interested in celebrating my birthdays growing up. Not having parents kind of fucked with that, not to mention the whole thing of being in prep schools and boarding schools. And let's not even touch the fact that my foster parents are a former President of the United States and his wife. Birthdays in the early years after my parents' deaths were largely photo opportunities to show just how kind and generous the First Family was to take in the poor, rich orphan boy. Just like all of the holidays became in that couple of years I was with them.

But my thirtieth birthday? I'd actually forgotten about it when Amani and I took the assignment in Damascus. I don't think he remembered it either, to be honest. The work was more important; making sure that the world could see what was happening in Syria took precedence. I mean, age is just a number, right? You're only as old as you feel? Hell, I vacillate between half my age and three times it on a daily basis, depending on what's happening. So I was okay to spend it doing something that mattered with my best friend. Why selfishly shine the spotlight on myself when I can shine it on the injustices in the world and hope to resolve them?

The old woman… She changed everything that day. And that was before I found the connections in other photos throughout my life. I don't know who she is, but I know that I was fundamentally changed that day when she… Well, you know, I really don't know what it is that she did that day. I mean, I guess I understand now that it was a way of unlocking the memories I'd buried of who and what I really am. I wish I'd had a little more warning though. A complete upheaval of everything you thought you knew about yourself usually indicates a midlife crisis, right? Does that mean I won't live past my sixtieth birthday?


End file.
